


Till The World Ends

by stilesandsourwolf



Series: Love Bites [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cuddling, Fluff with a touch of smut, M/M, hot werewolf makeout session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesandsourwolf/pseuds/stilesandsourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is lying on the couch watching The Walking Dead the day after the amazing bon fire date with Derek. But he isn’t paying attention to the zombie apocalypse going on as much as the fact that his head is in a particular not-so-surly-anymore alphas lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till The World Ends

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the apocalypse, but instead of writing an end of the world fic, i wrote this fluff with just a hint of end of the world. Enjoy ~  
> Song title credit - "Till The World Ends" by Britney Spears

Stiles is lying on the couch watching The Walking Dead the day after the amazing bon fire date with Derek. But he isn’t paying attention to the zombie apocalypse going on as much as the fact that his head is in a particular not-so-surly-anymore alphas lap.

Derek had stopped by this morning with coffee and donuts, much to Stiles’ delight. He even brought decaf just for the hyperactive boy who can’t have caffeine since the Lydia incident. Stiles doesn’t talk about that though, too embarrassing.

After they ate their breakfast, Stiles wandered over to the living room and flicked on the TV. Derek walked over and joined him and somehow they ended up in the current. He has no complaints about it though. Okay, maybe one. He isn’t able to pay attention to his favorite show because he’s literally touching Derek’s dick with his face.

“I was thinking it’d be nice to just stay in and watch some movies today,” Stiles says into Derek’s groin. He looks to his face for a reaction.

 Derek looks down at him, “Which movies?”

“Hmm, let’s see,” He says as he flops off the couch, landing on his hands and knees. He crawls over to a stack of DVD’s sitting next to the TV. “We have 2012, The Day After Tomorrow, The Notebook and Resident Evil.”

“The notebook?” Derek asks, raising his eyes

“Uh, yeah! Dude it’s a good movie, okay. Don’t judge me.”

Derek snorts a little at him, “You pick.”

“Hmmm, I pick this one,” He holds the DVD up triumphantly before pulling the disc out and sliding it into the DVD player. He crawls back across the living room and back onto the couch. He decides to sit on the other side of the couch, a foot or so of space in between the two of them.

Derek glances over at Stiles then at the distance in between them. A frown tugs at the corners of his mouth, but he tries to hide it the best he can. Stiles turns to him, his eyes going right to the downturned corners of his mouth.

Stiles scoots closer and snuggles up next to him, resting his head on Derek’s chest, “You know, you could just ask.”

Derek wraps his arm around Stiles as the previews start playing, “Shut up.”

“We aren’t watching The Notebook, right?” Derek asks obviously concerned that he may have to watch a sappy love story

Stiles laughs, “Calm down bunny, it’s 2012.”

“Are you ever going to tell me what the hell that means?” Derek questions in a serious tone

Stiles looks into his eyes, “Your teeth look like bunny teeth and they’re adorable. That’s it.”

Derek just stares at him as his lips slowly pull into a smile, revealing those shiny white bunny teeth. Stiles smiles back at him with a small chuckle.

He turns back to the TV as the title credits start playing. He tries his hardest to actually pay attention to the movie, but the fact that he’s a seventeen year old boy who is in contact with someone he’s extremely attracted to isn’t making it easy. His mind wanders as the movie plays on. It wanders to thoughts of Derek shirtless, of Derek shirtless pressed against Stiles. Then shirtless Derek turns into pants less Derek and then pants less Derek rubbing against Stiles. By the time he pulls himself out of his dirty, dirty thoughts the movie’s nearly half over and he has a raging hard on in his pants.

He glances over at Derek out of the corner of his eyes. He doesn’t seem to be paying attention to anything but the movie. Maybe he can’t tell that Stiles is extremely turned on at the moment? That’s doubtful, but Stiles will take what he can get.

“Uh, bathroom,” he says as he jumps off the couch, trying hard to conceal his erection, and runs upstairs to the bathroom

“Jesus Christ Stiles, pull yourself together,” He mumbles to himself as he tries to tame the problem in his pants. His hard on finally goes away after a few minutes of thinking of elderly people and death, thank god. He pulls the bathroom door open and walks back downstairs into the living room. Derek hasn’t moved an inch; he’s still sitting perfectly still watching as the world is ripped apart in the apocalypse.

He turns his head when he hears Stiles walking into the room, then holds him arm out for Stiles to sit down. Stiles takes his seat and Derek wraps his arm back around him. He likes the feeling of Derek’s arm around him, he feels secure and warm and fuzzy inside.

Stiles watches Derek watch the movie. Not in a creepy way, he just wants to look at his lips and imagine them around his… Okay, maybe in a bit of a creepy way, but he can’t help it, those are some nice lips.

“You could just ask you know.”

Stiles looks at him in confusion, “What?”

“If you want something, you can just ask me. You don’t have to stare at me like that.”

Stiles turns red, yet again, “I was just thinking about how nice your lips are.”

Derek turns to him, finally breaking eye contact with the TV. He smiles at him before leaning in. Stiles doesn’t waste a moment, he lunges forward and crashes into Derek’s lips causing Derek to fall backwards onto the couch. Stiles climbs onto him, straddling him and kisses him harder.

There are hands everywhere, groping, scratching and tickling as they kiss. Stiles moans into Derek’s mouth when his hands find Stiles ass and grab it. Derek takes the cue and squeezes it again. Stiles pulls away for a second to catch his breath. His eyes go right to Derek’s which are currently a dark shade of blood red.

“Oh my god, you’re sexy when you wolf out,” Stiles gasps as he catches his breath

Derek flips them over, leaving Stiles on his back against the couch and Derek dominating him. Derek leans into Stiles’ neck and begins nibbling at it. Stiles moans loudly as Derek bites and licks his way down his neck. Derek tugs at Stiles’ shirt, trying to relate to Stiles to take it off. Stiles obliges all too willingly. He pulls it off clumsily, his arms getting tangled in the fabric. Once he manages to get free, he drops it on the floor next to the couch. Derek continues right where he left off.

He works his way down Stiles’ chest, biting at his nipple which makes Stiles jump and moan loudly. He’s almost to Stiles’ crotch when he jolts up unexpectedly.

“No, don’t stop, please god don—“

“Your dad’s home,” Derek pants

Stiles jolts up like Derek had, “Fuck! Oh my god!”

Derek snatches Stiles’ shirt off the ground and pushes it over his head.

“I can put it on myself Derek.”

Derek lets go of the shirt and positions himself on the couch, a safe distance from Stiles. Stiles settles into a normal-ish looking position once he gets his shirt on and acts like he’s watching the movie. He reaches over to grab a throw pillow and places it in his lap to hide his raging boner as the door opens. He catches Derek looking directly at his crotch as he looks past him, to his father.

Derek follows his gaze and they both watch as the Sheriff drops his keys onto the table near the door then turns to them. He stands still for a minute, obviously surprised to see them, probably Derek actually, sitting on the couch.

“Oh, hey dad,” Stiles says, a little too breathlessly

“Son,” He looks back and forth at the two with an accusing look

“Hi Sheriff,” Derek smiles as he raises his hand and waves awkwardly

“You know what, I have a lot of work to do, so I’ll just be over here,” The Sheriff stammers awkwardly as he turns towards the kitchen

“Have fun,” Stiles calls across the room as he turns his attention to Derek. He can’t help but smile at Derek, who returns the smile. He hopes that one day it won’t be quite so awkward for him to bring someone home, but that day is definitely not today.

The two sit in silence watching the movie for a few minutes before Stiles slides back over to Derek.

“Let’s keep this PG… for now,” He whispers into Derek’s ear as he snuggles in closer

He swears, in that moment, he sees a hint of red in Derek’s cheeks at the un-mentioned second part of that statement. Stiles wants it to be very un-PG in the future. The further from PG the better, but now is obviously not the time for that.

They watch the rest of the movie then pop in another, then another. The only movie they don’t watch is The Notebook, only because Derek would make a pouty face whenever Stiles said it was up next. Stiles will watch The Notebook with Derek Hale, even if he has to wait years for it. Even if that is the last thing he does in his life, it will happen.

By the time the final movie, The Day After Tomorrow, is finished, the Sheriff has long since gone to bed and Stiles is half asleep, his head in Derek’s lap again.

“Stiles, I’m gonna go,” Derek whispers, his voice sounding too loud in the dark, quiet house

Stiles’ eyes drift lazily open, “No, stay,” he mumbles drowsily

“Are you sure?”

Stiles nods slightly, eyes drifting closed again, “Upstairs.”

“What?” Derek whispers back

“Go upstairs,” Stiles groans, “And carry me. Please?”

Derek makes a quiet sound between a snort and a laugh as he slides his arms underneath Stiles’ body and lifts him up. Stiles opens his eyes and gazes dazedly up at Derek as they climb the stairs towards his room. A dopey grin stretches across Stiles’ face as they enter his room.

“What are you smiling about?” Derek questions quietly

“I just, you’re so much different than I thought,” Stiles responds as Derek places him gently onto his bed, “You’re so… perfect.”

“I’m not,” Derek whispers in the dark as he pulls his shirt off and tosses it on the floor. The moonlight shining through the window is just bright enough for Stiles to watch as he slides his jeans off and tosses them down with his shirt, leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

Is this actually real life? Is _that_ actually going to be sleeping right next to him, touching him?

Derek pulls back the blanket and slides in next to Stiles.

“Uhm, why did you get naked?” Stiles whispers as he slides close to the nearly naked alpha

“This is how I sleep,” He replies

“Oh. Fine with me, but you should really ask next time, it’s not very gentlemanly of you,”

“Stiles,”

“Hmm?”

“Shut up and go to sleep,”

“Ok.”

Stiles smiles at Derek through the dark as his eye close gently and he drifts away into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and let me know what you think xo


End file.
